<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick by Fuzzy_Mat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023300">Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Mat/pseuds/Fuzzy_Mat'>Fuzzy_Mat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(that's the name for my au of the series), But not in the way you'd think, Child Death Mention, Child murder mention, Dissociation, M/M, Michael is mentioned but not enough to be a character, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Toxic Relationship, Vomit Mention, Willy is not excused from his actions, but he also ain't doin too hot in the brain goo department, but it's not detailed at all, helliam, just trying to cover everything as this is not a fun fic at all, knife tw, reunion au, vaguely but just in case, vent fic, william angst, willry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Mat/pseuds/Fuzzy_Mat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OG summary: William didn’t understand why Henry was rushing out the door with Michael tucked under his arm. He did understand one thing though: he never felt more sick in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OG note(s): it’s been a while since I’ve written a vent fic but here we be with Willy as my target. There is no read more as I’m on mobile sorry ! This is from Will’s pov also and he thinks he’s in the right so be wary</p><p>This is taking place after Will has killed Elizabeth and Charlie and Henry figured out what he was doing. He is not excused for his actions; what he did was fucked up. I merely wanted to write a quick vent thing and thought why not share more info about my au while I’m at it (it’s not edited a lot so it might be messy btw). Also for those who don’t know Will and Henry are husbands</p><p>Also: Charlie and Elizabeth are the only victims so far and since they’re only mentioned, i didn’t tag them (same with michael given he’s there like twice with no development)</p><p>I posted this <a href="https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com/post/621246724268228608/sick">originally</a> on June 18th, 2020; I'm reuploading it here because Tumblr's tag system is atrocious and for easier access; nothing is altered from the original (including html)</p><p>please ask for any additional tags; this William and Henry are based on my own au and <strong>NOT</strong> the canon lore; they are very different from the canon lore.<br/>Also Yes William trying to get Henry back by any means is super unhealthy; Henry made Willy emotionally dependent on him while being really abusive towards him in the previous years to this so there's more to it than ya think but they really are bad for each other no matter what (they used to be in a healthy relationship but I don't wanna rehash my whole au here so yeah)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Slam.</em>
</p><p>“Henry. Henry ! Where are you going !?”</p><p>“Where the fuck do you think ? Away from you !”</p><p>“I-I don’t understand-”</p><p>Henry had just slammed shut another car door, finishing in securing the few valuables and Michael he swiped from the house in his silent rampage before whipping his head towards Will. Will flinched back having never seen such rage in his husband’s eyes before. He even subconsciously began to press himself into the still open front door’s frame as Henry stomped his way towards Will’s own shaking frame.</p><p>“How dare you,” Henry spat, a finger close to jabbing Will’s chest, “How fucking dare you say that after what you did.”</p><p>“Please, I don’t-”</p><p>“I know what you did, William. Don’t even try to lie to me, you goddamn snake !” He lingered only a second longer before quickly walking back to the car as if Will’s presence alone would infect him with some horrid disease.</p><p>Right as he opened the driver side door, he looked Will in the eye and said with a dead tone, “You disgust me, Afton.”</p><p>The final slam of the door did nothing to help Will’s messy mind. He felt he couldn’t move at all as he stared at the car setting itself into motion. His eyes burned and chest hurt and seeing his little Michael stare back at him with such tearful eyes made him feel like he was collapsing.</p><p>Will wasn’t sure how long he stared at the empty driveway wishing he’d wake up any second now. Deep down he knew he couldn’t be dreaming as the prickling pain in his hands and face from the freezing air grew worse every passing minute. He finally slowly stumbled back into the quiet home when he couldn’t tell if his shaking body was from his crumbling mind or the cold. Numb, twitchy hands struggled to properly close the door before what just occured finally sunk in.</p><p>He collapsed.</p><p>Then.</p><p>He screamed.</p><p>It wasn’t of anger but of anguish as he felt the tears he tried to keep at bay, rush down and burn his cheeks. Nothing made sense.</p><p>What did he do wrong ? Why was Henry so upset ? Why did Henry take Michael like that and leave him all alone ?? Everything he did was for them ??? He didn’t understand ??? <em>Wh y ????</em></p><p>Was it because he didn’t have an answer ? He just needed more time ! Science required <em>time</em> and <em>experiments</em> ! He didn’t want to take Eli and Charlie ! But he had to ! He had to make his family whole again ! He was just doing what no one else would do. He was making things <em>right.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>So why did Henry look at him with such disgust ?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He felt sick. His brain seemed to scream at him that he needed to throw up despite his body denying so. He wasn’t gagging at all but he clutched at his stomach at the seemingly ever increasing desire to empty its contents. The bad needed to come out. He needed to get. It. Out.</p><p>He barely even registered that his body was moving as his thoughts raced and clashed desperate to find an answer to the swirling questions and stomach’s desires. His feet dragged themselves to the kitchen, and his jittering hand grasped at the first knife it could manage to pry from the block resting on the counter.</p><p>He’d make things right. Yes yes. He could still make it better ! He didn’t have his answers but he’d do this for Henry. To make him happy. Just as Henry always wanted especially in the past months.</p><p>The knife stung a bit as it slid across his scarred wrist but it was merely a shallow cut. Not deep enough. The knife was reset once more and he could feel the greater pressure he placed upon it but it didn’t move.</p><p>He stood like that for several long seconds but he couldn’t do it. He was too scared. A great frustration welled inside his body at this apparent weakness. <em>How could he make his family happy and whole again if he couldn’t even do something as simple as this ?</em></p><p>He threw the knife down with as much force as he could but it didn’t sate the ever increasing need for destruction now bubbling under his skin. Scarred hands tangled themselves in his hair that fell on his shoulders and upper back; it was greasy and unwashed like the rest of him. The feeling only made him feel sicker. Weaker.</p><p>Before he knew it, his hands scrambled for the scissors from the knife block. He had to relieve the feeling in his stomach before he actually puked and showed how pitiful he was.</p><p>
  <em>Snip. Snip. Snip</em>
</p><p>He should be using a mirror, but he didn’t care at this point. He needed it off and he need it off <strong>now</strong>. The blades swept wherever they pleased and were constantly in motion, taking out any of the offending strands in its way.</p><p>It honestly didn’t take long before he deemed the problem taken care of even if it felt like hours had passed. It wasn’t too short if he had to guess, nothing too close to the scalp at least, but his hair hadn’t been this short since his college days. The same scarred hands ran through the uneven locks, collecting loose cut strands in their exploration of what he had done.</p><p>The destructive feelings from before began to quiet down; trembling body collapsing in the mess of hair and small spatters of blood.</p><p>He’d fix this yes. But he’ll do it through his work. Henry was just upset at the lack of an answer is all so he’ll give him an answer. He’ll run so many test. He’ll gain so much data. Then he’ll come back and they’ll be happy again. It has to work. <em>It has to.</em></p><p>Despite his resolve and the feeling of his body slumping to the cold floor from exhaustion…</p><p>
  <strong>He still felt sick.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is <a href="https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com">fuzzynat</a><br/>I meant to flesh this au out way more than I did honestly and I still have my notes in my draft drawings for the au but I just never followed through. I hope to get back to the au one day as well but my adhd, depressed ass brain hops interests to get that serotonin when it can.<br/>You can still ask me about this au if you really want to, I should remember most of what I had in mind for it ha ha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>